Naruto : Un Destino
by Realmex
Summary: El "destino"se escribe a cada paso que damos, Naruto aprenderá que hay quienes ya lo tienen marcado, aun cuando no quiere ser ninja. NaruxAyame. Lo admito, mal summary.
1. Destino: Aquella noche

_Naruto no me pertenece y este fic solo tiene el objetivo de entretener._

_El personaje de Ayame siempre me a parecido agradable, está entre mis féminas favoritas, en esta historia probaremos un mundo nuevo para naruto, como seria su vida si fuera "normal", pero al final de cuentas, todos tenemos un destino, comprobemos si Naruto podrá deslindarse de este o su camino ninja ya estaba marcado._

_Y como siempre acepto todos sus comentarios, buenos o malos xD_

Todos los días, desde hace tiempo era perseguido, pateado, golpeado ,quemado e inclusive cortado con las armas de quienes consideraba su ejemplo a seguir, este pequeño de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas se preguntaba , por qué lo lastimaban, el no era malo, el solo era un niño; el Hokage por su parte no parecía prestarle mucha importancia, nunca intervenía, nunca hacia nada.

-_Ya no quiero ser un ninja…solo quiero morir_ – eran los pensamientos del pequeño rubio. ...

Era de noche en la Aldea de la Hoja, entre sus calles, en un callejón, donde apenas toca la luz de la luna, se haya el pequeño niño de nombre Naruto, acababa de recibir su "paliza" del día, tirado en el piso, con su ropa rasgada, su piel cortada y quemada, lamentaba su existencia. Desde hace tiempo había dejado de sentir dolor, se había acostumbrado a las frecuentes golpizas pero aun continuaba teniendo miedo.

-_Odio a los ninjas_ -pensaba fervientemente.

En un principio los admiraba, los idolatraba, observaba como eran respetados, aceptados y reconocidos por todos los habitantes de la aldea.

-Yo, seré Hokage – se decidió el pequeño, pero esa idea se fue rápidamente quebrantando, cuando poco a poco, sus "ídolos" empezaron a sumarse a las hordas de personas que buscaban lastimarlo.

-Muérete maldito monstruo!- eran las palabras que recibía de quien alguna vez tomo como ejemplo de vida.

Cada vez que le preguntaba al Hokage -¿Por qué, porque me odian?, yo no eh hecho nada malo-el anciano de pelo blanco solo guardaba silencio y le entregaba el dinero de la semana. Así fue como poco a poco su pequeña alma se empezó a romper, comenzó a pensar que todo el mundo era malo, que todos mentían, que siempre estaría solo.

...

-Oye!…estas bien!?…que te ha pasado!?.

Aquella voz lo regreso de su letargo, de aquel sueño del que no quiso haber despertado

-Papa! , papa! Ayúdame!?...Papa!

El pequeño niño entreabrió los ojos, su vista era borrosa, pero logro percibir la silueta que sobre el se encontraba, -_Un ángel?-_pensó el pequeño, quien cayó víctima del cansancio.

….

Un sensación de calor empezó a invadir el rostro de aquel infante, un calor que le era agradable y también marcaba el inicio de un nuevo dia, abrió sus ojos para mirar el techo, un techo que esta vez era diferente, sabia por costumbre como era el techo de su casa o de la habitación del hospital en la que habitualmente despertaba, pero este techo era diferente, al grado de ajustarlo, dio un brinco del susto, golpeándose la cabeza.

-Auch!-el chico sobo su cabeza y comenzó a observar donde se hallaba, era una habitación de color rosa, y solo había unas cuentas cajas repartidas en el lugar, miro sobre que estaba, era una pequeña cama como la suya, solo que esta se sentía mas sueva, mas cálida y tenia un peculiar aroma que le causo interés al pequeño, tomo las cobijas y las pegó a su nariz, aquel aroma le gustaba.

-Ah! Ya despertaste.

Se espanto al escuchar la voz, soltó las cobijas y volteo hacia el origen de aquella voz, ante el había una niña de cabello castaño, ojos negros y piel morena, aquella niña sonreía y llevaba en brazos una charola con un tazon humeante, cuyo aroma atrapo rápidamente la atención de Naruto.

-Pareces estar bien, eso es bueno.

La niña se acerco a la cama, ante la mirada de aquel temeroso niño, dejo el tazón sobre una mueble que estaba al lado de la cama, y al instante comenzó a acercarse al chico, este con miedo se hizo a la orilla de la cama, topándose de nuevo con la pared.

-Oye que haces, tengo que revisarte- pero Naruto, comenzó a moverse, llevado por la inseguridad buscaba alejarse de la niña quien intento agarrarlo, cosa que el ojiazul no permitía.

Ven aquí!-grito la niña mientras se lanzaba sobre el pequeño Naruto quien con un ágil movimiento esquivo a la niña, quien cayo sobre la cama, rápidamente el niño bajo de esta y corrió hacia la salida –No escaparas!-la niña se incorporo fácilmente y brincado desde la cama, brinco hacia el pequeño rubio-Te tengo!-la niña estiro sus brazos hasta el rubio quien con un brinco volvía a escapar de su captora, pero esta no se rendiría tan fácil pues callo de pie y continuo su casería, Naruto corrió hacia la puerta.

-A donde crees que vas?-hablo la niña, Naruto rápidamente abrió la puerta , pero se topo con un hombre alto , piel morena y ojos rasgados.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? – miro al hombre con una sonrisa a Naruto, quien cada ves sentía mas miedo.

-Papa! Agárralo que se le están cayendo las vendas.

El hombre miro al pequeño rubio y miro como algunas vendas colgaban del crio.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos a un chico rebelde eh?-rápidamente el señor se fue sobre Naruto quien brinco hacia tras, esperando escapar de aquel gran hombre, pero no recordó que la niña estaba cerca y prácticamente recibió un tacle de ella.

-Te tengo!- hablo gloriosa la castaña-Ahora, déjame revisarte.

No! No por favor no me pegues!- el pequeño Naruto cubrió sus rostro con sus manos, tanto la niña como el hombre quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del chico, ambos notaron que algo andaba mal, aunque desde la noche pasada, ya sospechaban algo asì, pues le hallaron en mal estado, aunque ambos esperaba que solo hubiera tenido un accidente.-No!, no eh hecho nada malo! –Siguió llorando el pequeño.

-Tranquilo-hablo la niña con voz dulce-Solo quería revisar que estas bien.-se hizo a un lado dejando de aprisionar a Naruto, quien aún permanecía cubriendo su rostro y llorando.

-Otosan – la niña miro a su padre, el hombre parecía triste al ver a aquella criatura temer, el hombre miro a su hija quien sentía lo mismo y miraba con preocupación a aquel chico, paso a un lado de ambos críos y tomo el tazón.- Otosan este no es momento para co…

El hombre sonrió a su hija, se acerco al niño quien se encontraba en posición fetal y con sumo cuidado dejo el tazón al lado del niño, camino a la puerta y con la mirada llamo a su hija.

-Pero Oto…-sin decir una palabra el hombre solo volvió a sonreír, sabía que intentar hablar con el niño en ese momento sería imposible, o que intentar forzarlo solo complicaría mas las cosas, con la cabeza volvió a indicar a su hija que dejase el cuarto quien a regañadientes salió del lugar, emparejo la puerta del cuarto y junto su hija se retiro, pues aun con el dilema del niño, tenia cosas que arreglar.


	2. Inicio

_Los personajes de __Naruto__no me pertenecen, este __trabajo es con el fin de entretener._

_NA: En este universo __Ayame __es de la edad de __Naruto__, 8 años en este momento._

...

Pasaba de medio día en Konohagakure no Sato, entre las calles se mezclaban vendedores, civiles y ninjas, los últimos corrían por los tejados y calles, algunos iban en misión otros regresaban de ellas, pero en especial había un ninja con mascara de conejo que cautelosa y rápidamente buscaba la presencia de un pequeño infante.

**Con****Ayame****...**

La pequeña Ayame se encontraba barriendo alrededor de un pequeño e humilde local, del que colgaba un letrero que decía "_Próximamente,_ _Ichiraku__Ramen__",_pero aunque estuviera físicamente enfrente del local, su mente se hallaba pensando en el pequeño rubio, después de aquella escena no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, su preocupación era tanta que no noto cuando alguien le llamaba, hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

X: Niña te estoy hablando. -Aquella voz espanto y regreso a Ayame a la realidad.

Ayame: H...hi!?–ante ella había un ninja, su vestimenta era oscura y portaba una mascara de gato

X: Dime has visto a este niño –El hombre mostro una imagen de Naruto, la tranquilidad llego a la mente de la infante que durante unos segundos pensó que el ayudaría al niño, justo iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida por otro ninja, el cual portaba una mascara de perro.

Y: Hey ya encontraste al maldito monstruo.

X:No, aun no pero parece que esta niña lo ha visto.

La castaña se sorprendió ante la actitud de aquellos ninjas , era cierto que le buscaban pero no parecían tener buenas intensiones ,"_Talves__fueron ellos quienes lo lastimaron_" pensó la infante, retrocedió unos pasos, lo que llamo la atención de los dos Anbus.

X:Hey que pasa niña, no me has respondido.

Ayame: Mi..mi otosan me ha dicho que no hable con extraños.

Y: Niña –se acerco a ella- sabes quienes somos nosotros, somos ninjas y no cualquier ninjas somos Anbus, la elite,los mejores y sobre todo, somos los responsables de proteger la aldea, pero para lograrlo necesitamos de la ayuda de los aldeanos, así que –enseñándole la foto de nuevo -Escucha, este niño es malo, se porta mal, roba cosas y lastima gente , se ve que eres una niña linda y honesta, así que si lo has visto debes decirnos.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

X: Qué? No lo has visto o nos estas mintiendo.

Y: Como puedes pensar eso, no creo que ella nos mienta, por que la gente mentirosa es mala y los malos van a la cárcel-mirando a la castaña-verdad que tu no eres una niña mala.

Ayame: Yo..yo...

Z: Qué se supone que están haciendo-detrás de la pequeña Ayame apareció otro ninja, este con mascara de conejo.

X/Y: Sencho!

Z:En lugar de intimidar a una niña deberían estar buscando al objetivo, saben que encontrarlo es máxima prioridad.

X/Y: Si Senchō!

Z: tranquila, no tienes nada que temer y menos a estos dos, así que ya te puedes ir, se esta haciendo tarde-La castaña solo asintió y entro a su casa a toda prisa.

Ayame: _Papa donde estas_ –pensó con temor.

**Torre****Hokage**

Teuchi llevaba mucho tiempo esperan ser atendido por el Hokage, tenia que entregar los papeles para ser aceptado como ciudadano junto con su hija,ademas de terminar el tramite para abrir su negocio y como ultimo reportar al rubio encontrado hace unas el reloj, pasaban ya de las 6 pm y se empezaba a preocupar por su hija y mas aun con el pendiente de que el rubio pudiere hacerle algo. Buscando con que distraerse Teuchi escucho una conversación que por extraña razón llamo su atención.

A: Lo encontraron

B: No Sencho!

A: Donde demonios puede estar ese niño.

La palabra "niño" alarmo al canoso, quien al momento pensó reportarles sobre el niño herido.

C: Pero sencho, no seria mejor así, si esa molestia se va mejor para nosotros.

A: Serás idiota! sabes bien lo que es ese crio, es un monstruo, imagínate si lo dejamos escapar podría volver y atacar la idea o pero aun si el enemigo lo atrapa, seria el fin.

B:Ese maldito monstruo solo causa problemas, deberíamos matarlo y asunto resuelto.

A: Comparto tu idea, pero es imposible, intentar matarlo podría hacer que despierte todo su poder y nos mataría en un parpadeo.

G: Teuchi-san el Hokage le espera -una voz femenina aparto al viejo de la conversación, inmediatamente tomo sus papeles y entro con el Hokage, era una oficina simple con varios libreros, una gran ventana que dejaba apreciar toda al aldea desde cualquier ángulo, en el centro de la habitación se hallaba un escritorio lleno de papeles, algunos caían al suelo por el exceso de estos y entre ellos sobresaltaba un sombrero blanco con punta roja, se movía de un lado a otro, como un péndulo, Teuchi se acerco mas al escritorio y pudo ver a un señor de pelo blanco y pipa, era el Hokage, se encontraba revisando papel tras papel.

G: Hokage –sama su cita de la mañana.

El peliblanco levanto su mirada y vio a un tenso y cansado Teuchi.

Sarutobi: Usted debe ser la cita de la 1,perdon el retraso pero estos papeles no

dejan de acomularse.

Teuchi: Descuide.

Sarutobi: Y bien a que se debe su visita.

G: Viene a terminar su tramite de civilización y derechos de local.

Sarutobi: Oh muy bien y dígame que es lo que usted piensa vender.

Teuchi: Ra..ramen, Hokage-sama

Sarutobi: Interesante, sabe hace mucho había un puesto de ramen en el centro de ciudad y sabe que era un asco de lugar.

Teuchi: Le aseguro que mi ramen es la mejor del mundo, es mas puede ir cuando guste a comer todo el ramen gratis que quiera.

Sarutobi: Enserio, que amable talvez me pase cuando acabe con todos estos papeles.-rio burlonamente, tomo los papales que le traía Teuchi, los reviso y sello –bueno esto seria todo.

Teuchi pesaba retirarse cuando el ninja de mascara de conejo apareció en un pequeño estallido.

Z: Hokage-sama-haciendo reverencia.

Sarutobi: Y bien, ya lo hallaron-el anbu negó con la cabeza-Esto es malo –se poso meditante –Ya hablaron con los aldeanos.

Z: Si Hokage-sama, entrevistamos a todos aquellos que lo vieron ayer y mas aun a los que participaron en la ultima...

Sarutobi: Lo entiendo -pasando su mano por su rostro- Solo espero que no lo haya capturado algun enemigo.

Z: Los reportes indican que no se le vio salir de la villa y no entro al bosque.

Sarutobi: Entonces en donde estara, si no ha salido de la aldea, en donde pudo ocultarse- inhalo fuerte de su pipa y noto que Teuchi aun estaba en el lugar –Oh ,disculpe que lo haya ignorado, pero antes de que se valla me gustaría preguntarle –se levanto de su asiento y le mostro al canoso una foro de un niño rubio ojiazul-A visto a este niño.

Por un momento Teuchi no supo que contestar, no sabia si decir la verdad o mentir, sentía una extraña sensación, algo le incomodaba, por alguna extraña razón sabia que si decía que había ayudado o siquiera visto al niño se metería en algo grande pero sobre todo algo problemático para el y su hija, pero aun mas para el niño. Negó con la cabeza, el Hokage y la enmascara cruzaron sus miradas.

Sarutobi: Bien, ya no le quitare mas de su tiempo puede retirarse con- pero fue interrumpido por Teuchi.

Teuchi: A decir verdad encontramos manchas de sangre cerca de nuestro negocio pero las hemos limpiado en la mañana, no se si eso sirva-hablo dudoso.

Sarutobi: Sirve y mucho –toco su hombro-gracias por su ayuda- miro al ninja enmascarado quien desapareció en un estallido-Bien ahora si puede-pero volvio a ser interrumpido.

Teuchi: También hay otra cosa...

**Casa de****Ayame****y****Teuchi****...**

El pequeño rubio miraba con cuidado el tazón, mas de una ves se había acercado para percibir el agradable aroma que brotaba, pero de eso fue hace muchas horas, tanta había sido su duda en comerlo que se termino enfriando y perdió aquel aroma que veces fue victima de envenenamiento, muchos se acercaron a el ofreciendo un pan o un dulce con supuestas buenas intenciones, pero siempre termino en el hospital con dolores de cabeza, estomago, incluso con nauseas y calentura, pero para su sorpresa y desgraciadamente para algunos siempre salía librado al 2do o 3er día todo gracias a la ayuda de quien todos podemos imaginar.

Todas sus dudas sobre comer lo que había en el tazón se fueron al desagüe cuando su estomago exigió alimento, hacia 3 días que no comía nada, se sentía débil y con un fuerte dolor de estomago, así que tomo valor, tomo el tazon, sobre el cual estaban unos palillos, los separo con sumo cuidado y comenzó a comer la ya pegajosa y grumosa pasta, no le gusto el sabor, pero tenia hambre, forzaba su cuerpo a no devolver los alimentos, las nauseas era superadas por la falta de alimento, pero el cuerpo tiene un limite y Naruto lo alcanzo muy rápido, dejando un plato a poco mas de la las ganas de devolver lo ya comido, pero sabia que talvez no volvería comer nada en un rato.

-Sabe mejor recién echo-Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al rubio, miro hacia la puerta y vio a la niña de hace varias horas y como en su primer encuentro Naruto se aisló. esperando lo que fuese a pasar, se vio sorprendido cuando la niña entro al cuarto con otro tazón, idéntico al que había medio comido, pero este estaba caliente y lucia mas apetitoso con sumo cuidado Ayame dejo el tazón ceca del rubio y rápidamente se aparto hacia la puerta.

Como si fuese un cachorro, Naruto se acerco con cautela al tazón y lo arrastro lentamente hacia el, volvió a percibir aquel aroma que degustaba con gran afán tomo los palillos del anterior plato y con sumo cuidado comió un poco del exquisito platillo y tal como parecía el plato le supo exquisito, cada ves comenzó a comer mas rápido dejando por un momento el sabor y llenando su estomago de un muy rico alimento, mientras desde la puerta la pequeña Ayame miraba con una sonrisa su reacción. Naruto se acabo el plato y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, haciendo ruborizar a la pequeña que al instante se volteo, la sonrisa de Naruto le hizo sentir algo extraño, una calidez recorrió su cuerpo, volvió a mirar a Naruto quien ahora le miraba fijamente, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse mas.

Ayame: Qui...quieres mas?- Los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras asentía efusivamente-Pero si quieres mas tendrás que...que decirme tu nombre.-bajo la mirada.

-Na...na...

Ayame: Na...na?

-Naru..to, mi nombre es Naruto...

Ayame: Naruto?-no pudo evitar reír un poco- Así que "pescado" es tu nombre eh?, pero que raro y dime quien te llamo así, Naruto negó en señal de no saber –Oh bien y dime, donde están tus papas?-Naruto bajo la mirada– Lo siento! Yo ...lo siento mucho!..-también bajo la mirada.

La castaña pensó que había cometido un error, que talves provocara mas dolor al pequeño, pero sobre todo que perdería la escasa confianza que consiguió, se sorprendió cuando siento algo cálido tocando una de sus manos, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de grandes y brillantes ojos azules, llenos de felicidad acompañado de una sonrisa que decía "_no te preocupes_", la pequeña trago saliva, de nuevo sentía aquella extraña sensación de calidez.

Naruto: Arigato.

Ayame: Que lindo, digo! –haciendo reverencia-Mi nombre es Ayame, Ayame Unmei y tengo 8 años, mi otousan (otosan) es Teuchi Unmei,-miro a al rasgado- neh Naruto,te gusto la ramen- el rubio asintió con la cabeza-Aun tienes hambres? –volvió ah asentir-Entonces ven conmigo Ayame tomo de la mano a Naturo, quien con algunas dudas la acepto, ambos se levantaron y caminaron ala puerta.

Ayame: Has probado la ramen de tofu sabe muy ri~-sin fijarse tropezó con el plato del ramen frio, Naruto por quererla ayudar se lanzo para atraparla-Hay!~ -sintio el golpe, pero no fue contra el suelo, fue algo mas blando, giro su cabeza y vio que estaba sobre Naruto,el rubio parecía haberse llevado la peor parte –Naruto gomen!-intento levantar, pero se resbalo con el ramen que se había derramado, cayendo de nuevo sobre el pecho del pequeño- Ah! por Kami!-levanto la mirada para toparse con el cara del rubio, cruzaron miradas y sin saber el por que se genero un extraño ambiente, ninguno separaba la vista del otro-Naruto...-susurro la castaña.

Naruto: Ayame...

Ayame: Naruto...yo

-Otosan llegoooo~!, bastardo que le haces a mi niña!- Teuchi llego en el momento y situacion errónea, corría hacia ambos y jalo fuertemente a su hija, pegándola a su pecho.

Ayame: Oto~-Teuchi la pego mas fuerte a su pecho.

Teuchi: Como te atreves! Bastardo!-Naruto se volvió a espantar y por instinto busco un escape, mientras Teuchi ponía su hija a su espalda, para mal de ambos el viejo se encontraba justo en medio del camino de salida.

Ayame: Detente! Otosan!, estas equivocado, el no me...

Teuchi: Maldito monstruo!, aléjate! Como te atreves, después de lo que..

Ayame: Otosan!-La infante intento aclarar las cosas, pero su padre parecía haber perdido la razón.

Naruto: Yo...yo no soy un monstruo! –rompió en llanto mientras gritaba con fuerza, sus rasgos faciales sobre saltaron un poco espantando al viejo y a la castaña.

Teuchi retrocedió junto con su hija, su mente enlazo lo sucedido hace poco, el por que el hokage lo buscaba y talvez el por que de hallarlo golpeado.

Ayame: Na..naruto- a diferencia de su padre la pequeña no se fijaba tanto en la reacción del rubio, sino en su mirar, sus ojos reflejaban temor, miedo, pero sobre todo una soledad que ella conocía de cierta forma.

Teuchi:Ayame ve por ayuda –ordeno el seño.

Ayame: No –el canoso se sorprendió por la respuesta.

Teuchi: Pero que has dicho? Que no lo ves, esto es peligroso, este niño-señalando al rubio, este niño puede...

Ayame: Tener mas miedo que nosotros...

El señor padre se admiro por las palabras de su niña, la castaña portaba una mirada de comprensión y seriedad, Teuchi de cierta forma comprendió que no miraba bien la situación.

Teuchi: Ayame?

La ojinegra comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, su padre no supo como reaccionar ante el actuar de su niña, pocas veces le había visto tan seria, mientras el rubio miraba a la castaña acercarse, le miro a los ojos y vio seriedad lo que le intimido.

Naruto: No..no me toques! -Pero la niña siguió caminando acortando sus distancias.- No! - se agacho y cubrió con sus manos su rostro, esperando lo que fuese a pasar, pero nada llego, espero algún golpe, patada o insulto, pero no sucedió nada, al final solo escucho un susurro.

-Naruto –de forma dulce y con amor fue llamado, sintió cierta calidez en aquellas palabras, levanto la cabeza para ser recibido con un beso en la frente, un desborde de sentimiento surgio en el rubio, la pequeña castaña le beso con mucho amor y sentimiento, sentimientos que fueron transmitidos hasta el corazón del infante.

Teuchi: A...Ayame?


End file.
